Cotton Candy
by ame-ame
Summary: Daisuke Niwa has always hated rollercoasters-- so what happens when Dark buys him a one-way trip the the amusement park with his class, and he's paired with one Satoshi Hiwatari? Yummm... Cotton Candy Flavored. DaixSato. Some OOCness. SHONEN-AIYAOI.
1. Love Bite

Ph33r d4 b0r3dne55. 4nd th3 d4ydr33ming. 4nd wh4t cr4wl5 int0 y m1nd wh1l3 th1nk1ng 0f m3h cru5h.  
  
But most of all, PH33R D4 L33T!  
  
**Warning:** Shonen-ai. Yes, people, what a NOVEL idea. Male/Male. If you think it's gross, dial 'Back' and remove your homophobic ass. If you just don't like it, then that's your opinion and you don't have to read. If you love it—well, what are you waiting for? Jump up, do the Happy-Slash-Lovers-Dance and continue forth, brave ones! BWAHAHAHAA—cough—choke—sputter  
  
**Other Warning:** BEWARE! My first attempt at slash. (relatively)  
  
**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own ANYTHING? I thought not.  
  
----

**Cotton Candy**

----  
  
Daisuke Niwa has always hated rollercoasters.  
  
The feeling of having his stomach left behind as he helplessly flew through the air never seemed to agree with him, for some odd reason.  
  
So, Daisuke Niwa has always just avoided amusement parks.  
  
He slipped out of school trips with colds and fevers, sent off his friends with the excuse of being grounded, and, mostly kept out of the vicinity of the places. He was a Niwa; slipping away came naturally. Sadly, being Dark came naturally, too; therefore causing the poor boy the trauma and pain of having a voice in his head taunt him as he did his slipping and avoiding.  
  
Dark Mousey was a roller-coaster guy, and slightly pissed off at the fact that he had been stuck in the body of someone who hated them. Therefore, the thief concocted a devious plan. A VERY devious plan. School was good for something, after all...  
  
----  
  
'No! Noooo! Dark! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, YOU BASTARD!'  
  
Daisuke watched in horror from the back of his mind as his hand haltingly but surly signed the roster. Dark chuckled with glee as he finished off signing the paper using Daisuke's borrowed hand, and mockingly grinned at the boy trapped in his own head.  
  
'Sorry Dai-chan, but you knew it was the inevitable. I was just... Helping things along, let's say?'  
  
Daisuke only looked on in horror. It was his name. His signature. It was sitting on the same line as Satoshi Hiwatari on the field trip roster. And they were going to the amusement park. Dark was going to DIE.  
  
As Daisuke felt control of his own body flood back to him, he jumped up; prepared to tell the teacher he changed his mind. He would have, too, except for several things.  
  
He saw a message on the board that said to sign by the name of who you would like to be partners with.  
  
A look of surprise passed Hiwatari's cool features as he noted Daisuke's name listed next to his.  
  
Dark chanted subliminal messages to him in the back of his mind; most of which concerning something that resembled 'Satoshi', 'bed' and 'cotton candy flavored'. Hmm... He'd have to get back to the kaitou on that one...  
  
AND, the bell rang.  
  
Daisuke was rushed out the door in a flood of excitedly chattering students, and he sighed in resignation. He would just hope that Hiwatari hated them too, and could avoid rollercoasters altogether; and he trudged home.  
  
----  
  
'Hmmm... Cotton Candy...'  
  
Ugh... Dark was even getting to him in his dreams! Damn subliminal messaging...  
  
Daisuke groaned as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and stuffed some yen into his small pockets. It was going to be a looong day.  
  
----  
  
The class filed into the large bus; chatter filling the air along with words of admiration and happiness at the bus's comfortable benches.  
  
'Bwahahahaha! We're going on A FIELD TRIP! To the AMUUUSSSSEEEMNET PARK!'  
  
Dark was gloating and grinning, making Daisuke want to rip off his head.  
  
'Shut. The. Hell. Up. We're NOT going on ANY rollercoasters!'  
  
Dark shut up then, but Daisuke had a suspicion it wasn't because Dark had submitted. He'd better be on the look out...  
  
He wearily took a seat and pulled out a manga to read on the ride there, and rested his head on the windowsill, legs crossed up on the seat. Vaguely, he heard the teacher yell for everyone to sit with their partners, and glanced over at Hiwatari as the bus began to move; but soon his eyelids drooped, free of Dark's taunting, and fell asleep dreaming of cotton candy flavored... lips...  
  
'Oh Dai-chan! I believe that you should wake uuuupppp now! Looks like you make a lovely pillow...'  
  
Daisuke woke up to an unpleasant singsong voice in the back of his head, and a warm body resting on his chest. A steady heart beat pounded synced to his and heated breath tingled as it met the skin in the crook of his neck. Groggily prying open his right eye, his blurred vision was met with tufts of sky blue hair. His sleep induced mind had trouble processing JUST what this meant...  
  
'Oh... Good, it's just Satoshi-kun...'  
  
He closed his eye once more, oblivious to Dark's cackling and ditzy chanting, and rolled over slightly, clutching the blue haired boy closer to his chest.  
  
Then it hit.  
  
'Oh no. Ohhh no. Satoshi. Kun. Is. Sleeping. On. My. Chest. And we're both lying DOWN!' The poor boy's face flared a ruby redder than his hair. As his breathing became a bit more rapid and his eyes flicked about, desperately hoping no one was up to witness this, he was suddenly aware of two ice blue eyes staring up into his own.  
  
"The color red on your cheeks matches your eyes, Niwa-kun. Why the hell am I sleeping on your chest?" The cool boy's eyes were calm as they took note of the situation and the area. Slowly he raised himself off Daisuke onto the support of his hands. Still crimson, Daisuke scrambled up on to his rear, once again crossing his legs.  
  
"Go-gomen ne, Hiwatari-kun. I just woke up—a-and, you were, well..."  
  
Stumbling over his words, the guy frantically gestured with his hands as Dark giggled.  
  
'Shut up, bastard.' Daisuke bit out, sending a mental glare to his counter- part.  
  
'Fine, fine... But creepy bastard's hair is SOOOO soft...,' Dark choked out through maniacal laughter, 'Wouldn't you would have just loooved to stay there longer?!,' Cough, choke, giggle. 'Or even better, wake up to it EVERY morning!' At that, Dark lost himself in the hilarity of it all and could no longer speak.  
  
Grumbling and flushed, Daisuke once again settled against the window and peeked down out of his thick lashes—only to see Hiwatari; once again asleep; fall over into his lap—again. As the blue haired individual clutched his waist, Daisuke sighed.  
  
'Just seize the damn moment, and enjoy it,' Dark must have gotten over his bout of laughter, 'You know you want to...'  
  
Daisuke didn't even put up a token protest as he lay all the way down and snuggled into the other boy.  
  
----  
  
Snap!  
  
A bright flash and click woke Daisuke Niwa, and for once, it was obvious what just happened.  
  
Takashi was dead. As our Dai-chan pried open an eye, he was met with the grinning face of his reporter EX-friend through tufts of gorgeous blue hair. He had to admit, the sensuous feeling of Hiwatari-kun's breath tickling his utterly sensitive neck was making it hard to concentrate on his goal of ripping Takashi to pieces. The ruby haired, eyed, and faced boy sent a plea to Dark in the back of his mind.  
  
'Just take over... God, it couldn't get any worse, could it? Takashi has a picture of Hiwatari fscking clinging to me, FOR HELL AND DUCKS!' The flush on his face deepened as he thought of the blackmail threat that would arise from this... 'The horror...'  
  
'Ouch.' Dark grimaced, and Daisuke winced. Baaad thoughts. The pain...  
  
Slowly and reluctantly, Daisuke faded back into the real world, hoping to tune into exactly what was going on above him. He was met with Takashi's face, trapped between 'aww' and uncontrollable giggles.  
  
"Yo, Daisuke! Man, you shoulda told me you were like that! At least before ya did THAT on the bus!" Takashi paused to catch his breath. "Hiwatari, huh? Never thought you were into the cold an' brooding type!" He choked as Daisuke began to grind his teeth. Takashi continued, oblivious. "Hey, at least I'm safeeeeeahahh—" He was cut off as a flustered and enraged Daisuke growled ferally, launching himself at the reporter's neck.  
  
Daisuke's face was flushed as he grinned sadistically. Takashi's face was turning purple, and he would have passed out from air loss had Satoshi not gotten up from the place that he had landed on the floor (where Daisuke had dumped him) and made an effort to stop the boy (and Dark) from being sent to jail for first degree murder. It was HIS job to sent them to jail!  
  
A slight frown on his face, Satoshi waved his hand in front of the red heads face, to find him oblivious to the world around him. Satoshi sighed, his lashes fluttering about his icy eyes as he clearly sweat-dropped. He lightly circled his arms around Daisuke's small waist, and did the last thing Takashi (now interested) and an oblivious Daisuke would expect him to do...  
  
His face softened as he lightly nipped the tender skin on Daisuke's neck.  
  
----  
  
It was once said that Satoshi Hiwatari was a vampire. At one point in his life, Daisuke Niwa would have believed it, too; but now, all he could think of how a vampire bite could never feel so damn good. Slowly, his clenched fingers loosened, and a heavily breathing and staring Takaksi fell to the ground in a heap. A flood of warmth washed over his body from the spot Satoshi's lips had touched his neck, as good natured shudders shot up and down his spine and shook his bones from head to toe. His stomach rattled his red eyes grew round. Even Dark was silent, too shocked to do anything. Daisuke was flying.  
  
BUT-- as everyone knows, it's a rule of gravity that whatever goes up must come down.  
  
The scarlet haired Niwa was brought crashing back to earth with Satoshi's breath in his ear. The tingling was starting again, but before he could be lost in it, Daisuke heard Hiwatari's voice.  
  
"Only I am allowed to put you in jail—and for one thing only."  
  
Daisuke nodded, his head spinning, his face never to truly recover from the trauma and unduly amounts of blushing. Satoshi only sweatdropped and arranged the boy comfortably against the window when he fainted. Takashi had, by this time crept away, only to have the camera—and the film—fall out a window later. (What a shame... Now no one will believe him. Hehehehe... -snicker-)  
  
----  
  
Wh00t! FIRST CHAPPY! This ficcy will probably be two or three chapters long, depending on the amount of time I can keep concentrated on each one. " Feh.  
  
Yes! If you liked it, review! Constructive criticism welcome! Flames are put out with my heavy-duty fire extinguisher! BWHAHAHAHAHAcoughchoke.  
  
Ja ne, mina!  
  
Aimee


	2. Rollercoaster

OMFG!

I'm sooo glad that you all like this so much! I feel so loved!

I got so many reviews, I think I might kill myself trying to reply to them all. Dude, once again, I feel SOOO loved. I luv y'all for reviewing, and I will try my best to update! You all successfully made me feel guilty for not updating! Be proud, my friends!

**Disclaimer:** I own them not. 

Now, without any further ado, let us begin!

* * *

**Cotton Candy**

* * *

'Ughhh... What the crap happened, Dark?! ...Dark?' Daisuke Niwa had just awoken from his Satoshi induced nap, and at the moment, had no idea what had happened. But, as usual, Dark had to ruin his innocence.

As the dark haired theif wandered into his consious, Daisuke was worried and slightly disturbed. Dark was wandering around muttering to himself, occasionally blushing bright red and then muttering some more about 'bad, x-rated thoughts'. Daisuke was confused. 'Dark... What happened...?'

Dark suddenly started to grin maniacally, before yelling at Daisuke at the top of his lungs. 'DAISUKE AND CREEPY BASTARD, SITTING IN A TREE-- F-U-...erm, I mean... K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First c--'

Daisuke had heard enough. 'Ahh! What happened? What did I dooo?' The Niwa boy stumbled into a panic, forgetting that he looked like he was asleep to everyone else on the train. His legs and arms started flailing about as Dark sweatdropped.

'What do you mean, what did YOU do? You mean you don't remember what creepy bastard did? Boy, that was one hell of a love bite, and you don't remember?!'

...and it all came flooding back. 'Oh... Yeah.' Daisuke flushed. He squimed. He twitched.

He accidentally brushed his hand against Satoshi's.

Oh boy.

* * *

"So you're finally awake Niwa-kun."

"AHH!" Daisuke spasmed, throwing his hands up, as if to sheild his face. (which was currently reddish-purple from blushing)

As he realized that he was overreacting, he twiched again and lowed his arms, looking sheepish.

"Err... Hi."

Satoshi looked at him with what looked almost like a preditory glint in his eyes, contrasting with his emotionless voice.

"It's time to get off, Niwa-kun."

'Meep! Dark, help!' The poor boy was stuttering and looking around nervously, writhing under the older boy's hungry gaze.

'On your own, pal.' Dark appeared to go back to sleep.

Rather slowly, Daisuke pushed himself up from the seat, warily watching Satoshi from the corner of his eye.

'Who knows what that evil genious will pull next...' Dark was obviously awake again, and now cackling maniacally. Daisuke sweatdropped, still observing the blunette, whom had just taken off his glasses to clean off the lenses before putting them back on again. Hm... Suspisious.

Poor Daisuke was still so wrapped up in glancing over at Satoshi that he tripped over the seat and was sent careening backwards. 'AHH! I'm gonna fall!' Bracing himself for getting a faceful of ground, he didn't expect what happened next. Two slim arms slid around his waist, and hot breath once again tickled his ear.

'Dejavu..' Dark muttered, grinning.

Daisuke, whom was at the point of mental breakdown, wanted to cry. Why him? All he wanted was to go hooooommmmeee... So obviouly, he wasn't thinking.

"PLEEASSEE DON'T EAAATTT MEEEE!" He buried his head in Satoshi's chest, hoping that he would disapear then and there, so he didn't see the smirk that flashed across the blue-haired boy's face.

"It's time to get off the train, Niwa-kun..."

* * *

Daisuke stumbled through the isle, blushing, trying to regain control of his steps and his thoughts, most of which happened to be curtasy of Dark, who we shall decide is more perverted than you would ever want to know. '...and then his hand goes there, and you...'

'DARRRRKK! ENOUGH OF THAT!' Daisuke was ready to find something to hit his head with, and was so wrapped up he didn't hear a word of what the teacher said about 'staying with your partners and meeting back here as late as 10 at night', and so when Satoshi came over to him, (dampening the extremly 'I am so going to eat you!' look in his eyes so as not to scare the alreasdy traumatized redhead), the aforementioned redhead was banging his head against a large... chunk of wood?

"Niwa-kun, may I ask what you're doing?" Satoshi stood, staring, slightly worridly at the smaller boy, afraid for his sanity... But then, if he had to live with Dark in his head all the time, he was all ready cautious about his mental state. But, obviously, not cautious enough, seeing as inadvertadly molesting the adorable boy seemed to have become one of his hobbies. "The teacher said we could leave off.. On our own.. Now.." Daisuke has dropped the block of wood, sheepish and blushing. "So.. Niwa-kun, where to you want to go?"

Our little Daisuke-chan's mind was in a whirl, because where to turn when even your own mind was a traitor? 'ROLLERCOASTER!' Dark was hollering in his ear, but something else popped up once an awhile-- a whisper of 'Cotton candy stand..' with a very yummy mental image of Satoshi eating it.. Off his face.. Yummy... Even Dark was beginning to be tuned out as extremly not-allowed fantasies began to invade his mind. Cotton candied.. Satoshi...

"Niwa-kun?"

Shaking his head, Daisuke pulled himself out of the depths of his mind.

"Niwa-kun, your nose is bleeding.."

Blushing furiously, the redhead pulled out a tissue, and turning his back to Satoshi, fixed his problem, before turning backward.

"Anyway, Niwa-KUUUNN.. I asked you a question. Was that your answer?" The blue-haired bishonen smirked lightly, feathered hair brushing his eyes, glasses shining in the morning light.

Shaking his head furiously, Daisuke stopped ogoling his partner and frantically searched his mind for an answer. "Uh.. Rollercoaster! Yea, that's it!" He was so caught up in saying something, he didn't even know what he said. Ohh, boy. Dark begain cheering, saying things like 'YAY!' and 'I give you and creepy-bastard my blessing, if this is how much he muddles up your head!' Poor Daisuke doesn't even know what he said.

But it didn't take too long to find out.

* * *

Daisuke gulped. And shook. And writhed. He was standing in front of the biggest rollercoaster in the history of rollercoaster, any shred of pride or dignity gone, clinging to Satoshi like a lifeline. Satoshi of coarse, didn't mind, and if anyone looked at them funny, his patented Glare Of DeathTM scared them all away. When they got to the front of the line, he quietly asked the worker running the ride if they were allowed to ride with someone else in their lap, (while glaring), and the girl nodded, squealing under her breath and bouncing up and down muttering something like 'It's so CYUUUUTTEEE!' while Dark had to agree. Daisuke was too scared to notice and Satoshi chose to ignore her. He silently dragged the scareed, quivering redhead over to the ride and got on, spreading his legs and plopping Daisuke-chan in the middle of his lap, before buckling the seatbelt lightning-fast, so as not to give the boy a chance to escape. "This okay.. Daisuke... Chan?" He whispered in the blushing boy's ear as the car began to move. Daisuke had his eyes closed tight, and was holding onto Satoshi so hard that his knuckles were beginning to turn a strained white. But somewhere in his fuddled mind, he heard the 'chan' and blushed like hell. Still clinging, of coarse. The car began to gain speed as it richotted off the track, spinning up a large loop. Daisuke was crying by this time. Rolling his eyes, Satoshi quietly, turned Daisuke's face to face him, and Daisuke flushed heavier, still crying slightly. Slowly smirking, Satoshi quietly licked off all the tears on the younger boy's face. "Better?" The 'I'm going to eat you!' vibe was back in full force now, but Daisuke didn't have time to think about it as he buried his head in Satoshi's chest, and Satoshi almost didn't catch the red-head's answer.

"Yes.."

* * *

The rollercoaster was over in only a few seconds as they hurtled to an abrubt stop, unbuckled and lurched out of the wobbly car. Satoshi was holding onto a pale Daisuke, carrying the redhead bridal style off the ride, ignoring the call of 'GOOD LUCK!' and 'THE ALLY BEHIND THE COTTON CANDY STAND IS AN AWSOME MAKEOUT PLACE!' from the grinning wickedly girl running the ride. He quietly set the boy in his arms upright. "Why did you say that was what you wanted to do if you were going to be so scared, Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke blushed, some of the color returning to his white cheeks. "Erm.. Um.."

Satoshi sighed, blue bangs, shadowing his eyes. "Nevermind, Niwa-kun. Let's get something to eat." He grabbed the smaller boy by the hand and gently dragged him over to a cotton candy stand, and ordered ONE, not two, but ONE blue cotton candies. Daisuke blushed again. Satoshi took a bite, his slick, flexible tounge lightly licking the rest off of his pale, kissable lips that were lifted into an unbelievably sexy smirk. His light blue bangs hung over his gorgeous sapphire eyes, and light danced over his glasses lenses, one of his thin eyebrows lifted questioningly at the smaller boy. Daisuke lightly whiped the drool off of his chin and wondered where he could get a bucket of ice to stick down his pants. Before he knew it, even DARK had a nosebleed as he was cackling incessantly, still happy about his rollercoaster ride-- so happy, he had even been quiet for a while. But that might be because he had decided that this was better than a soap opera and wouldn't miss a second of it. While Daisuke was so vividly supplying himself with mental images, Satoshi took one look at him and snapped.

* * *

A predatory glint in his eye, Satoshi gently dragged Daisuke into a nearby allyway, still grasping the cotton candy in one hand.

"Erm.. Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke had long since lost the inner battle to call him 'Hiwatari-kun'.

What he got was anything but what he expected. Satoshi calmly took another bite of the cottoncandy before slamming Daisuke up against a wall with one hand, before dropping the cotton candy and placing the hand that was holding it on the other side of the small boy.

"How 'bout we go back to your original idea... Daisuke... Chan..."

And with that, Satoshi kissed him.

Daisuke's mind went blissfully blank around then, but before it could, he decided that amusement parks weren't all bad, after all. And that, of coarse, cotton candy had become his favorite food of all time. (Dark was sitting back, munching on popcorn at this time.)

* * *

Okay, WARNING HERE! What comes next is, indeed a full-blown, almost smutty makeout session between our favorite couple. If you get squeamish over that sort of thing, you might want to ignore this part, kyuu.. " What? I'm a fangirl.

* * *

Daisuke took his small hands, sticking them in the taller boy's pockets, pulling his hips to his so that there wasn't any air between them as Satoshi continued kissing him, over and over until the redhead's lips were lightly swollen and he was gasping for breath. Satoshi's tounge that Daisuke had been observing earlier was in his mouth, exporing every nook and cavern, barly letting a light moan get through from the back of Daisuke's throat. The bluenette pulled away from Daisuke's mouth before trailing kisses down his neck, making quick work of his shirt collar, and pulling the rest of the cursed thing off, tossing it to the ground as he nipped and bit and licked his way down the moaning and shivering younger boy's shoulder. He left Daisuke's neck in favor or his mouth, and once again licked at his lips in an attempt to get Daisuke to open his mouth, which he did, and once again practically shoved his tounge down the redhead's throat, not that he minded. Daisuke pulled Satoshi closer, his hands traveling up his back and then back down to tuck themselves in the taller boy's pants, letting his tounge writhe in his mouth, moans coming from deep in his throat.

* * *

Okay, the smut ends now. -is embarassed-

* * *

Dark was almost embarassed by now, hiding his face in his arms. 'Oh c'mon! The F-U-C.. Erm.. I mean K-I-S-S-I-N-G thing was just a jooookkkkeee!'

Well, it's safe to say that those two stayed there way past curfew.

* * *

Yay! It's done! -twitcheth- Is everyone happy now? Yay! I'm sorry for taking so long, I happen to be a lazy bum with writer's block. The plot in this story rolled over and died, I believe. Thank you for all your support, and I hope I lived up to everyone's expectations! I want to especially thank **Aner Keram **for being the last bit of support I needed to finish this! KUDOS! -glomp- ... -hands everyone plushies, pocky, and steaming bowls of instant ramen- Love you all! Thank you all so much for the reviews! -waves and runs off- THANNKKK J000!

Ja, minna-san,

Aimee


End file.
